


Dark Thoughts on Dark Nights

by mason_adrift



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: AFAB, Alcohol, Dirty Thoughts, Dry Humping, Foot Job???, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Nasty Reader, No Plot/Plotless, No Specific Pronouns Used, One Night Stands, One Shot, Other, Strangers Dry Humping, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, bar setting, lol, suggestive touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mason_adrift/pseuds/mason_adrift
Summary: Alone at a bar, you spot a particularly interesting stranger come in. Things turn for the better when he decides to sit with you for a drink.
Relationships: Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer/Reader
Kudos: 38





	Dark Thoughts on Dark Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warnings:  
> Reader drinks, harsh talk on Jeff's end, freaky thoughts about complete strangers, no sex.
> 
> The reader is AFAB, there are talk/references to not having a penis, and hands on the chest area for a moment.
> 
> This is my first time writing something this spicy! Well, not really- it's my first time posting something spicy! I'm not really comfortable writing sex yet, personally pretty asexual so.... yUP! If it seems ended abruptly that's because it wasss-Any suggestions and critics are very much appreciated!

Dark thoughts always come with dark nights.  
Here I am sitting at the bar, doing anything but hiding from my thoughts. Nothing was more interesting than dissecting the folks around me.  
Women clinging to their men, bruises painted on their cheeks.  
Lonely souls looking at the bottom of their glasses for some sort of hope.  
Groups sitting in their comfortable silence among pals.  
I was no different. Some loner taking up a whole booth just to kick my legs back. I looked at the TV while I downed glass after glass, whether or not it was alcohol just depended on the day. Today was a day of drinking fruity glasses until I had no other choice but to return to the dread of my everyday life. I didn’t expect to see anyone I knew, as this was a bar practically no one came to, but then there was him. 

He walked in knowing exactly where to sit himself, hair a tangled mess of black, clothes loosely hanging off his body. Most of him skin was hidden behind worn down cloth, but I could see the burn scars peeking from his neck, knuckles cut and bruised.  
His eyes crossed me and I made no effort to avoid them. If anything I smiled seeing him notice me, seeing his eyes go over my figure before he passed by- his steps hesitating before continuing on their path. It was so disgustingly sweet it made me want to laugh. 

I shifted in my seat wondering what to do next. He stopped before taking his seat at the stool. My smile twisting into a devilish smirk as I leaned onto the table watching the stranger. The bartender came up to him, somewhat confused before the man nodded towards my booth. I couldn’t hear what was muttered, but once the bartender left to prepare what the man had ordered he turned in my direction. There wasn’t an ounce of amusement on his face, the complete opposite of mine as I practically giggled, but once he caught sight of my silly play he smirked. 

“You some kind of mental case?” He asked, taking the seat across from mine.  
I shrugged my shoulders, “Mayhaps dear stranger.”  
He stared down at me, a brow raised as a dangerous smirk twitched onto his lips. I couldn’t help but lean towards him even further, cradling my drink between my arms.  
“You have a disgusting smile, d’you know that?”  
“Thank you,” I couldn’t help but smile even wider, letting myself fall back into the booth, “Why’d you come over?”  
“Didn’t seem like you’d let up.”  
“So you’re interested?”  
He scoffed, “Curious at best.”  
“Same thing in my opinion.”

A waitress came by and set down two pairs of shots, two for each of us.  
Although he seemed to eye the waitresses form I was more focused on what was under the table. This stranger had some reach. His legs were spread wide, making it over to my side of the table without any effort. As I waited, my eyes and thoughts wandered down. 

He took one last look at the waiter as they left before turning back to me. Something must have come through the look on my face because I saw his foot come closer to mine.  
“Drink,” he ordered as he grabbed a shot.  
Without a word I followed, raising my glass in a toast that wasn’t returned. As we both threw our heads back, my foot raised, tracing the inside of his thigh. 

He didn’t seem bothered by it when our eyes met again, so I went further up.  
“What do you think you're doing?”  
I hummed innocently, “Whatever are you talking about?”  
He leaned over the table, closer to my foot that I refused to move to make room for him. “I’m talking about your shoe pressed against my dick.”  
“Is it bothering you?” I slide the tip of my foot to the bottom, slowly bringing it back up.  
He looked to the side, hiding the harsh breath with a laugh, “Not one bit doll.”  
I continued rubbing circles, both of us staring at each other- him not trying to break in front of me. I snickered, leaning in close to create a personal space in between us. Well, not as personal as my foot tracing patterns on his penis.

“I’m surprised you're letting this go on for as long as it is. Are you actually into this?”  
He scoffed only inches away from my lips, “Not really.” I shoved my foot even further earning a quiet hiss, his head hanging before turning back to me.  
“Really? Because your breathing makes me think otherwise,” I could see the subtle movements of his shoulders. His lips parted every time I made a full circle.  
I stopped completely forcing him to take a long look at my sheepish face. As much as I wanted to play the cool freaky type, I couldn’t help but giggle at the sight of him.  
“What’s wrong?” I ask innocently.

Suddenly he sat up, my foot falling to the ground with a loud thud without him there to prop it up. I looked at him feeling a bit disappointed but I was met with a dark expression. He was staring down at me with half-lidded eyes, licking his lips before he grinned showing his yellowing teeth. He downed his second shot before slipping out of the booth. For a moment I thought it was the end of my fun, but he only got out to shove himself beside me- pushing us both deeper into the booth. 

“Don’t think you can get away doing that without getting punished,” He whispered into my ear. His body radiated a sickening warmth that only pulled me in more. “What a dirty tease.”  
He grabbed me by the chin, fingertips digging into my skin, and started placing kisses on my cheek, quickly trailing down to my neck. When I loosened into his lips I felt his hand trailing down. It hovered over my neck, clutching onto it before moving painfully slow down my torso and to my thigh. From there he pulled me even closer, roughening his kisses and biting into my more sensitive areas. 

I froze when his hand suddenly made it in between my legs.  
“Ah...” He laughed into my neck before roughly grabbing the crotch of my jeans. “Little less than what I was expecting, but this’ll be just as fun.” I could feel his teeth pressing into me as he rubbed me further.  
I couldn’t help but roll my eyes, the snarky remark bubbling in my throat drowned out with a stifled groan. I suddenly realized just how public we were, and just how quiet this bar is. A laugh escapes my lips before I place my hand at the side of his head, indulging in the feeling his lips left on my neck. 

“You’re worse than I am,” I whispered breathlessly.  
He chuckled, “You’ve hardly seen the worst of me yet sweetheart.”  
In a second he was able to pull me on top of his lap, my bottom hitting the edge of the table making the glasses cling loudly. As I laughed into his shoulder as his hands found their place on the back pockets of my jeans, harshly gripping onto me.  
“You sure are giddy for me aren’t you?” I could see him grinning as I looked down at him.  
Not saying anything, I grabbed him by the sides of his face, slightly tugging on his tangled hairs as I got a look at him up close and personal. I saw the bags under his eyes, marks from picking at his skin, the faint scars of cuts at the corners of his mouth. 

I kissed the corner of his mouth on impulse. He seemed taken aback, even more when I gave him another kiss on the lips. Though he was stiff for a moment he quickly bounced back. Shoving himself into me so hard his teeth hit mine. Biting my lip let him gain access inside, his warm tongue taking over.  
Falling even closer on top of him I could feel a hardness through his jeans. I was straddling his hips, rolling my own into him every few seconds. It was addicting being able to get such an intimate reaction from him, his heavy breath and grip on my skin as he held back the sounds deep in his throat. Sounds I was yearning to hear echo the walls. It was interesting that we had gotten this far in a bar like this.

I pulled back to get a breath of air, gasping rather loudly as he bit down onto my shoulder. His hands went up my shirt, his calloused palms rubbing against my skin.  
He chuckled as I moaned into him, “That’s what I love to hear.”  
He licked the tender skin and went on leaving even more marks. As my eyes wandered the bar I caught sight of the waiter from before glaring over at us. I couldn’t help but laugh burying myself back in his tangled hair.

“Let’s take this somewhere more private, hm?” I smiled.  
“Oh but I thought you loved the thought of listening ears,” He pushed himself against me, sending me crashing back into his shoulder with a hand over my mouth. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed it but, the bartender has been staring at us since I came over to play with you...”  
“Has he?” I not so subtly turn my head just in time to catch him looking back at the cup he was cleaning. “You think he’s interested?”  
“Yeah, definitely, he hasn’t had sex in almost a year. A threesome would be heaven for him,” He went close to my ear, his hot breath sending chills in all the right places. “Especially with a little freak like you.”


End file.
